Pushed to the Edge
by cocoalvin
Summary: Written for Twilight Kink Fest:  Jasper and Edward have been together for years. To keep things interesting they like to spice up their love life. How far can Edward take things before Jasper falls over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

_Written for Twilight Kink Fest._

_Prompt__: "Slashy edging. Lots of "close, close, almost there, oh god, not quite," like, desperate to get fucked and near tears because of said desperation. Please, no BDSM or D/s stuff. Too much of that going around. Just some good ol' fun between 2 guys in an established relationship. Bonus points if guy doing the teasing gets off first and comes in other guys mouth/on lips before a nice hot make out session. Extra bonus points if guy being teased then gets to rough/fuck other guy. No real preference for…"_

_Summary: Jasper and Edward have been together for years. To keep things interesting they like to spice up their love life. How far can Edward take things before Jasper falls over the edge?_

_I truly hope I met the gist of the prompt in some small way, for whoever wrote it._

_Much love to edwardsisobel for her as always intuitive beta work, and mrsbeas, D . Kinney, & Kazbar65 for their pre-reading insight._

_My muse for Jasper can be found here: cocoalvinoz dot tumblr dot com/post/12824826759/_

_Disclaimer: My only claim is to this plot.__This story is rated M. It has adult themes, including M/M slash. If you don't like boys together... Don't read!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pushed to the Edge<strong>

_One…_

Black gator skin foot; black leather shaft with detail inlay; square toe with a one three-quarter-inch heel. Size eleven. They cost me a sizable chunk from my bank account but they are worth every single penny.

The boots are sitting at the foot of our bed and will be the crowning touch in Jasper's preparations for tonight. It was the best fucking decision I ever made the day I decided to buy him those. If we hadn't planned this 'date' months ago, I'd have him walk around in them, and only them, for the rest of the night—totally buck-naked! My cock jumps at the thought.

I've been watching him get ready. He looks good standing there in his tight black jeans, which mold to his hips and thighs. I can see his bare feet flexing as he leans forward to get a better look in the mirror. He's so involved in what he's doing that he doesn't even realize I'm here. I love to watch him 'pretty up' for me. His hand is steady as he applies a thin line of liner to his eyes. It makes them pop, the hazel green so much more vivid against the smudged black line. He hasn't combed his thick dark hair since he washed it and it has dried a fuckable mess, but experience tells me it won't look that way in a few minutes, not once he has styled it 'just right'. Not that I would care. He looks fucked—freshly fucked—and I'm not adverse to people thinking that I'm the one that has done that to him; they wouldn't be far wrong anyway.

I saunter into the bathroom when he has finished, my heavy steps on the tile alerting him I'm there. He doesn't turn, just watches me through the mirror, his eyes scanning my body. He purses his lips, raising one cheek, just a bit, granting me the smirk that makes me weak at the knees. He knows what that smirk does to his face; it pulls in the dimple beside it, the one that I just want to lick.

My arms thread around his waist as I move in to stand behind him; my hands travel slowly over his hips and down to his cock as my mouth meets the soft skin of his neck. Our eyes are locked in the reflection, and he watches as I suck his neck hard, marking my territory, because that's what he is—he's mine!

My hands move over his erection, and I relish the expression that passes over his face. His eyes close and he breathes deeply as I massage him through the barrier that covers him. This will not do. My fingers trail teasingly upward as I make my way to his belt, unclasping it quickly. He doesn't complain that I am screwing up his outfit, because he knows this will be so torturingly worth the trouble of 'fixing' himself up again.

The open belt is quickly followed by open jeans that I push slightly lower on his hips. I'm happy to find him bare underneath, it will make everything _so_ much better, both now and as the night goes on. His jeans are so tight, restricting really. They are going to be my best friend tonight, my accompanist so to speak. He'll want to tear them off by the end, which will be a shame; they really do look fucking incredible—but nowhere as incredible as what they cover.

My hand grasps his hardening erection and eases it out of its confinement. I watch my movements, and moan into his neck as he springs free; his long hard uncut cock points straight at me in the mirror, teasing me to pleasure it. And I will; that is my absolute intention. His ass pushes back against me, grinding into my own hardness and I can't help my natural reaction to rut forward. Fuck!

I use his foreskin and stroke long languid movements up and down his shaft, watching as the skin covers then reveals the head of his cock, over and over. His hips buck as he tries to fuck my hand, but we've done this before and I know his moves.

"Not now, love. You know it won't be now," I murmur into his ear.

His eyes open and he looks at me, his expression pleading. I just shake my head, stroke a few more times, and then ease him back into his pants, but not before swiping my thumb across the engorged crown of his cock, picking up the pre-cum as I go.

"This is mine," I say, showing him my glistening digit in the mirror. "I expect lots more tastes as the night goes on, Jas. Is that something you can give me?"

"I could give you a whole lot more now," he offers.

"Patience." I smile. "You know how worth it this will be." And he does know—very well.

I step back, dragging my free hand over his shoulder, at the same time as I lick my thumb into my mouth. _Fuck, yes!_

His gaze is intense as he watches me, pulling in a deep calming breath in an attempt to still his racing heart. He tucks in his black tee, and I watch intrigued as he adjusts his cock. I note the way his eyes close and his breathing hitches again at the pressure his tight jeans puts on his erection, still hard and ready for me…

But not yet. _Not yet._

When he begins to do up his belt I stop him. "No, don't."

He looks at me and asks, "Why?"

"Cause you're gonna take it off and leave it there." I point to the bed.

_Two…_

The music pounds through my body, the bass beat so strong that the whole ground reverberates with it. The band is as good as I anticipated; the show they are putting on is electric. It doesn't hurt that the lead singer is sex on legs. We were there in the mosh pit when he jumped into the crowd and literally walked above it—above us.

Now we've moved away, back into the darkness at the rear of the stadium. No one gives a shit what 'we're' doing. We are just insignificant strangers to them.

If only they knew.

I stand behind him, my hard-on still pushing hard against his ass. I can feel the defined muscles of his back as he grinds against me. Even through his tee and flannel shirt they undulate, causing my nipples to pebble with every brush across them.

The fingers of one hand are combed into his brunette locks, gripping them firmly as I pull his head back against my shoulder, baring his skin and allowing me room for my teeth and my tongue and my lips to caress his neck.

My other hand, hidden by the blessing that is his long, red-checked shirt, is pushed into his jeans. I haven't undone them—this time—so the space is tight, but it is just enough for my hand to work its magic as my palm pushes against his erection in the restricted space. He is so hard and _so_ wanting. As I pull away a bit, my hand leaves his cock, but not before I again swipe over the tip, bringing my thumb immediately to graze my tongue and then to his.

"Fuck," I say as he draws it into his mouth. _Fuck!_

_Three…_

How we managed to find this quiet corner I will never know, but we did. No one has disturbed us since we got here and I doubt anyone will. The chance that we might get caught though just adds to the experience.

He's against the wall.

Fuck, he's sexy.

I can't resist leaning forward and pushing my nose into his groin. He smells so good—musky and turned on. Just like sex. The urge to use my teeth is too strong and I bite his erection through his jeans.

"Ed…" I can hear the tension in his voice. "Baby…"

I undo his fly exposing him. Then taking his hands I move up his body, kissing and nipping as I go, until I have his arms restrained up above his head at the wrists with one hand, and hold his cock gripped hard in my other.

As I stroke him I whisper teasingly in his ear.

"You're so turned on, Jas…"

"I know how much you want to come…"

"I know how much you want me to fuck you…"

"You want to fuck me too, don't you, love…"

At my words his breathing accelerates and his hips move against the restraint of my hand, searching for release. But he doesn't try _too_ hard; he knows our game. He doesn't want to come yet either—at least his head doesn't want to come yet, the one in his skull, not the one in his pants, because it is screaming a very different story. Begging me with every thrust to put 'it' out of its misery.

My lips meet his and I kiss him wildly, pushing him just that little bit further…

_Four…_

The concert is over.

As we walk back to the hotel I keep an eye out for a secluded place to stop.

It would be far too easy to go to our room straight away, far too easy to complete our game well before we are ready.

As we round a corner, a small neighborhood park comes into view. I turn my head and survey our surroundings. We are alone.

I take his hand and pull him to cross the road. The park isn't lit; two random lampposts on the sidewalk shine a dull glow into the park, illuminating the playground but not much else. It is perfect.

"Come," I say.

"I didn't think it was time for that," he jokes, but I can hear the tension in his voice.

"Follow me, smart ass."

He does, happy for me to lead him wherever. In the dark distance I see a table and make my way toward that. When we are close enough I pull him into my arms, gripping my hands in his hair and fusing my lips to his.

I can never get enough of his kisses. They drug me, like I'm being pulled into some alternate reality, but I crave them, every day.

I walk him backward to the edge of a large square table that has bench seats all around it and nudge him to sit down on its top. He does.

I stand there between his spread thighs and move in as close as I can over the awkward barrier of the seats. He wraps his legs around me, pulling me in tight and holding me there. I can feel the heels of his shiny black boots pushing into me. Our groins are so close, but the barrier of far too much clothing makes the distance way too far.

We both harden from the semis we've been sporting all night, almost immediately. It has been torture for me as much as for him. I may be the one bringing him to the edge as often as I can, but each and every time I am as hard as a rock and right there with him.

He reaches out and grips my shirt and he pulls me down to him. Supporting my weight with my hands I allow my lips to meet his. He still holds my shirt tight; it's as if he's binding me to him. When I leave his mouth to kiss along his jaw and lavish at his throat he moans in my ear. "Love you so much… Want you so bad… Make me come, Ed. Please… Oh god, please make me come."

His begging pleas are nearly enough for me to concede defeat. Maybe it is time?

My tongue pushes under the neck of his tee, searching out every available bit of flesh, and when it isn't enough any more I make my way slowly down his chest, stopping at his tight nipples to suck at them through the fabric that confines them. I nudge his flannel shirt out of the way with my face, loving the sensation of the soft fabric against my skin. The feel of the tee's white print is foreign on my tongue but still I lick and nibble at him, making the black fabric wet against his chest. I take one last moment to blow on the area and feel him shiver; my task has succeeded.

Leaning only on one arm now but still looking into his eyes, I reach down and pull the bottom of his tee out of the way and then pop the button of his jeans. My fingers immediately meet the soft skin of his cock, straining under the confinement of its prison. He takes an audible breath and I smile, knowing how much he wants me—how much he wants anything I'm prepared to give him.

I meet his lips once more. "I love you," I breathe out as I move away.

I haven't undone any more of his fly but it's enough at the moment. Kneeling on the seat in front of me, I lean down and lick my tongue softly across the tip of his glans. I love his taste. Many would say I'm full of shit, but I do. It's my aphrodisiac.

"More…" I hear muttered above me.

I look up at him. I can just make out his expression in the dim light.

It's too much for him to keep his eyes open. His long lashes shadow his cheek. Maybe it's just the liner, or the darkness, or maybe I just know him so well, but I can see them… there… in all their beauty. They are just one of the million things I love about him.

I pull open the remaining buttons and push open his fly. His erection springs free. My nose is almost immediately pushed into his groin as I breathe in the scent of him. It, coupled with the small taste I just had, has my own dick hard as steel again too.

"Lift," I say as I grasp the band of his jeans and pull them lower over his hips. He does, and soon he is exposed to me.

This is the first time I've had my mouth on his bare cock tonight. All of those small teasing tastes of his essence have brought me to this. I resist swallowing him straight away, as much as I crave to, and spend time lapping at his balls and length with my tongue. He loves when I place small sucking kisses along the sensitive underside of his cock and I take my time doing what must seem like tiny love bites up and down his length. His body is writhing on the table; his hands are clasped into my hair. It almost hurts with how firmly he is holding me but I continue with what I'm doing, relishing what he must be feeling to grasp me so tightly.

One hand massages his sack and the other grips his substantial length, holding it in place for my mouth. His foreskin has pulled back because of his erection, but I push it up as far as I can so that I can lap at his glans and skin, trying to push my tongue under it as far as possible.

"Yes. More."

He loves me doing this to him. He's so sensitive… so responsive.

I continue licking at his head, dipping into the slit and sucking up all that he gives me. He is weeping now, his arousal so intense, but he has amazing stamina and I know just how to read him. He won't come yet. I won't allow it.

I take him fully into my mouth, bobbing up and down his length for a while, then push him deep into my throat. When I pause, his grip on my hair tightens and I know I'm getting it right. Hollowing my cheeks I pull back and release him. That's enough for now.

I lick my way down his sensitive underside and suck on the skin of his balls. It's tight but he's not quite there, I still have some room left to play. My hand holds his dick away, exposing his sack for my pleasure—and it is _my _pleasure; I get just as much out of this as he does.

I pull one nut into my mouth, sucking gently, then move to the other, giving it the same attention. His moans are impassioned. My hand is gently stroking him; keeping him 'just' on the edge.

"Gotta come. Gotta come… Please…" he chants above me.

As I suck on his balls I feel the telltale tightening of his impending release. Even with my fingers tightly restricting around his base he is closer than I want. I need to stop now.

I lift my head away.

"FUCK!"

His exclamation is loud in the quiet of night. I quickly cover his mouth with mine as I attempt to calm him down.

"Soon."

A light comes on in a window above.

_Five…_

"Here?" he queries when I push him against the wall in the darkened stairwell.

"Hmm hmm."

Always looking for every opportunity, I can't resist when we find not one but two blown light bulbs, making this whole area dark and perfect for this…

I attack his mouth. I've been far too controlled up until now and I can barely take it anymore myself. Pushing my tongue brusquely into his mouth I am met with a similar passion from him. We are desperate and needy and just where I wanted us to be… Where _we _wanted us to be.

This is why we play this game. The rewards far outweigh the pain.

Lips, tongues, teeth… Hands, fingers…

Everywhere.

Nowhere.

Too much… but not enough.

Never enough.

"Stop!"

"No. Not now. Please… please, Ed."

I take his hand and lead him up the stairs.

_Six…_

We fall through the door.

Literally.

I end up on my ass and he ends up on top of me, straddled over my thighs.

He realizes the position we are in and I see the moment his frame of mind changes.

He's not mine anymore; I am his.

"Mine." His voice is forceful, nearly a growl.

"Yours." He takes my hands, securing them by the wrists to the floor above my head.

"Mine," he repeats before stealing a kiss from my wanting lips.

"Yours… always."

He begins to kiss across my chest and down over my stomach. I can hear the faint repeat of 'always' as he moves farther down my torso.

He sits up for a moment and removes his red-checked shirt. Instead of throwing it on the floor, he balls it up and for a brief moment, tenderly lifts my head and pillows it underneath me.

But that tender moment is gone in an instant.

He straightens up and I watch with baited breath as he lifts his tee off his body. My eyes are immediately drawn to his tight nipples and then to the ink that marks his flawless skin; the little stories they tell, that so many guess to, but so few know the meaning of.

Only me…

He is perfect.

"Jas," I cry as his hands now unclasp my jeans, teasing the fly down slowly. Shuffling backward, he settles over my shins then pushes my shirt out of the way. Bending forward his lips meet the tender skin of my abdomen and he tongues around my navel as his hands push my jeans and briefs down. I lift my hips allowing him to expose me.

"Mine," he growls.

He's over my cock now, and I'm so hard and so needing of whatever he's prepared to give me.

Our game doesn't always turn like this, but I don't mind when it does. We are both beyond turned on and eager for… anything!

His tongue swipes across the very tip of my crown, dipping into the slit and taking in my arousal. He looks to me and licks his lips. His gaze is intense and tells me without words that he owns me body and soul… and he does.

There's no pretense here now. We're both too far-gone. He takes me in fully, pausing only when he can go no more. As he pulls back he grazes my length lightly with his teeth and then sucks hard on the head.

_Fuck!_

His eyes are focused on mine as he bobs up and down.

My hand reaches out and grips his throat possessively. I can feel him swallowing around my cock… Holy shit!

"Gonna come, gonna come," I chant, thinking he will pull away and leave me wanting just as I have done to him all night.

He does, but only for a second.

"MINE!"

And he takes me deep into his throat again. It is too much and when he swallows, constricting his muscles around me, I can take no more.

"JAAASSSPERRR…"

As soon as I begin to orgasm he lifts his lips to my glans, sucking me there and pulling every bit of my orgasm from me. He isn't swallowing and I can see my spunk leaking out of his mouth and dribbling over his lips. It is so fucking hot.

When I've finished ejaculating he sits up a bit, his eyes close and he licks his lips. I watch him swallow as if he is taking his last meal—savoring every drop. But he doesn't have it all; there is still plenty of me spread over his lips. His cheeky lopsided smirk is proud and playful and then he bends forward to share…

_Seven…_

I can still taste my essence in my mouth as I stand, bent over the back of the sofa in the sitting room of the suite.

Jasper is behind me, curved over my body as he kisses along my shoulder blades.

"Mine."

"Yours…"

His thumb is rubbing teasing circles around my hole—it feels so fucking good. My body instinctively reacts and I push back against him. I need him desperately. I've already come but I'm already hard again… and I know how hard he is. I can feel him pressed into my hip.

I'm feeling a bit guilty that he is still waiting, but only a bit.

He's about to get his turn.

"Mine."

I feel him drop to his knees and then his warm tongue is pushing against me… over me… into me… His mouth is sensational, no matter what he's doing with it.

I can feel myself fluttering against the pressure. I just want him in me… now!

"Fuck me, love. Need your cock… Need it now!"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Well that I can do." He stands behind me and I hear the sound of lube being squeezed from the tube, then the slick sound of it being applied. He's not touching me, so he must be stroking his dick—_fuck! _My own rod pulses at the thought.

"You've teased me tonight, you know. Maybe it would be too easy," I feel his crown push against me, "if I just fucked you now." He leans forward and grasping my hair, pulls my head to the side and kisses my mouth. "I want to… so bad… but I think I can wait… a bit."

I reach up and hold his head near mine and continue to kiss him. We are desperate passion; heavy need; hot desire. Brought to the edge far too many times tonight to wait any longer.

"No!" I demand. "Now!" I push back against him and it is enough. He can't stand it any longer either.

He grasps himself and lines up and with one slow but steady push he is all the way inside me.

He growls.

I stand up a bit and brace myself. I know what happens now.

He still has my hair in his grasp with one hand as he pulls out until just the tip is left inside me and then pushes in again; his other is holding my hip. I can feel every finger.

Each pull and push gets more aggressive until he is slamming into me.

"I thought you'd be the one fucking me tonight," he moans out, "but this is worth every… tease… you… gave… me…"

Every stroke is raw power. I love it when he fucks me like this… and that's just what it is: it's fucking—raw dominant power.

_I. Am. His._

"You. Are. Mine."

He doesn't even touch me, yet I feel my orgasm well in my belly like a freight train.

And we come together.

No more games.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading.<em>


	2. Chapter 2  The Climb

_So… I had a bit of inspiration for my Pushed boys and decided to share. Had no help with this one, so if you find any mistakes, I take full responsibility. Enjoy!_

_A quick suggestion though, if you haven't already read Chapter 1, make sure you do._

_Disclaimer: My only claim is to this plot. This story is rated M. It has adult themes, including M/M slash. If you don't like boys together... Don't read!_

_._

_._

**Pushed to the Edge: Chapter Two – The Climb**

.

.

"Are you okay, Mr. Whitlock?" The company's latest ditzy intern asks as I take my seat in the meeting room. I'd purposely come in early so that I'd be able to take my seat discretely, but this 'try hard' has come in early too. I have no idea what the fuck for; it's not as if she can get into anyone's good graces by being in the room alone, and she's certainly not making an advocate of me right now.

"I'm fine, Jessica," I snip, then shuffle in my seat as I try to get comfortable.

Her insipid blue eyes watch me, no doubt wondering why I look to be in pain, and all I want to do is scream, "Fuck off and mind your own business," but that might be just a tad dramatic. I've created this situation for myself after all… well, Edward has. Bastard!

By the time I'm ready to leave at 5:30 pm, I've snapped at just about every person who works on my floor, even a few from the floors above and below. I'm on fire, and probably close to being 'fired' if truth be known, but all I care about… all I can think about… is that in a couple hours time every second of my torture will be justified. And I can't wait.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, dude? You've been an asshole to everyone today."

At the word 'asshole' my own clenches. _Fuck! _ I take a deep steadying breath then turn; the interrogative blue eyes that meet mine are full of questions—ones that I know I do not want to answer.

"So?" I just stare back in defiance. "I really hope you're not going to continue this bullshit with me, Jas."

"Fuck off, Emmett. I was just leaving."

"Christ. You really are in a pissy mood," he continues, obviously determined to not give up. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

I roll my eyes at that statement, but he must read something else in my expression or in my demeanor, because he doubles over and bursts out laughing. It takes him a while to compose himself and stand up straight again, and as soon as he has he steps close, stepping right up in my personal space. His eyes are shining with mirth and there's a crooked grin, very reminiscent of the one I love, contorting his smile, but he holds himself together. That is until he gets so close that I can't focus on him anymore; I feel his hot breath on my cheek before he whispers, "What game's my brother playing with you this time, Jas?" He stands back up and walks for the door, but not before giving me a hard pat on the back; one that I feel reverberate right through my body.

Fucker!

.

.

_The slick tongue that licks along my jaw wakes me from a deep sleep, and I resist opening my eyes for a moment as I luxuriate in the sensation of the rough surface meeting my stubbled skin. I feel teeth gently bite, followed by more licks, and warm breath that caresses me and makes my skin prickle, and then he is at the hinge of my jaw, just below my ear when he whispers, "Morning, love."_

_All I'm able to do is let out a sleepy sigh as I feel my lips bend into a smile. "Hmmm… mornin'."_

_He pulls me onto my back and attaches his lips to mine, gently pushing his tongue into my mouth to play with my own. I love these lazy kisses. They are sleepy and languorous, and a ritual of our mornings._

_As has happened on so many mornings before it, our passion heats up, escalating quickly into something we are unable—or unwilling—to halt._

_Hands and mouths, fingers and lips… they play, tease, incite… lifting us to heights of dizzying pleasure until we can't stand it any more and our bodies demand that we allow them release._

_Today is no different: Edward plays my body like a finely tuned instrument, bringing it to a tortuous crescendo that can end in only one thing. I'm anxious for my release. Anxious for him to enter me, and I lie there on the bed, splayed on my stomach, waiting for him to do more. More than just kiss my shoulders; more than just run his fingers along the backs of my legs…_

"_Please…" I beg._

"_Soon, Jas. Very soon."_

_He lifts my hips and pushes me up onto my knees. He moves to the space between my legs and I smart when his teeth bite the tight skin of my ass—it pinches, but feels good. Then slicked fingers punish me, teasing me with every push and pull._

_I need more though. I'm ready… aching for his cock. "Please, Ed. Jesus…" I beg again._

"_Okay, love. Relax." What an odd thing for him to say. How can I fucking relax when I'm desperate for him to fuck me?_

_His hands hold my cheeks and pull me apart. "So beautiful," he mutters behind me. I feel him move and I ready myself for the head of his cock against my hole, but I know immediately that the blunt object gently pushing against me is not any part of Edward, and I feel the involuntary clench of my muscles. "Relax, love." _

_What the fuck is he doing?_

"_Ed, we don't have time for this. We need to—"_

"_Shhh…" he pacifies me. "We have all the time in the world."_

"_No we don't, we—" Again he cuts me off._

"_Shhh… Relax."_

_I can feel the persistent nudge of a plug as he pushes it against my hole, and I can't help but moan because it does feel good, fucking fantastic in fact. Edward's body moves and his lips meet my ass cheek, placing interspersed kisses there again as he continues to work the end of the plug into me. "You love that, don't you?" _

_He's right, I do. _

_I can feel the fluttering of my entrance when he withdraws the plug and my ass calls it back. "So damned greedy… Aren't you, love?"_

_Yes, I am._

_I begin to roll my hips, seeking out the plug that is so close, yet so far from where I want it to be. His dick, the plug, I really don't give a shit what he fucks me with at this point. _

"_Mmmm… I love that you want me so much. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes. Please, Ed…"_

_His lips find my ass cheek and I feel him suck hard. I know it will mark, and the sensation distracts me for just a moment… but then I feel the pressure against my hole again. It's slow but steady, and in one firm push the plug is seated deep inside me. The sensation of feeling so full could only mean that he's used the toy he bought me a few weeks ago, one that's larger than any of the others; designed to reach and stimulate, and it's certainly an unusual choice for a bit of play before he fucks me. It feels so good though._

_His mouth leaves my ass with a pop. It even hurts a bit, but it doesn't stop me from rolling my hips again, urging him to move the damned thing, begging him without words to give me more._

"_Does that feel good, love?"_

"_Yes," I groan._

"_Would you rather it was my cock, Jas, or is this enough?"_

"_No. Not enough. More baby, please." My hips continue to roll and it does send shocks through my body as the plug moves deep inside me._

"_Later."_

_What! My whole body tenses at his words._

"_Later, love, much later."_

_I move to try and turn around, but a firm hand on my back holds me still._

_Edward leans over my body. I can feel his erection putting pressure on the end of the plug, forcing it into me a bit more. His chest rests against my back and he bends in to whisper close to my ear._

"_Tonight."_

"_Edward, what do you mean?" I must be totally out of it, so needy that my brain isn't working properly, because I have no idea what he's getting at._

"_I'm going to fuck you tonight, love, and you're—"_

_I interrupt him. "No, no, no. Can't wait… you need to stick your dick in me now."_

_His laugh is almost wicked. "No, Jas. I'll fuck you tonight and NOT until then. And by the time tonight is here, you are going to BEG me to fuck you."_

"_I'm begging you now!"_

"_This isn't even close to the begging you'll do after you've spent a day with that plug in your ass."_

_WHAT!_

"_No fucking way, Edward." My level of arousal has dropped to almost non-existent. I can't wear a plug all day. I have work… and meetings—important fucking meetings. "Take it out, Edward, now."_

"_No."_

"_Well. I'll take it out… AND, I'll finish myself off in the shower."_

"_No. You are gonna wear that plug ALL DAY. And you are NOT to come… Promise me, Jas."_

_There is a finality about his tone—he means it. He actually expects me to wear this plug all day._

_I am fucked._

"_Okay," I submit._

_._

_._

When I walk through the door at 6:30, I'm ready to strip my clothes off at the door and demand he deal with me immediately.

The day has been difficult enough—my cock has been in a semi-permanent state of arousal—but the drive home, with my ass planted into the seat of my car, every bump and turn shooting through me like torture, plus the building anticipation of what would happen once I got home… Well, I'm a mess. A needy, horny mess.

It takes me a moment to realize that the house is unusually quiet.

"Ed," I call. "Edward. You there?" There's no answer.

I toe off my shoes leaving them near the door and then walk into the study to put my briefcase near my desk. As soon as I enter the room I can see a note sitting neatly on top of the computer keyboard. The distinctive cursive on top reads _Jasper, _and I quickly pick it up and read the words:

_Dinner is in the kitchen. Eat it. I'll be home soon and I need you to be ready. E xxx_

Ready? He wants me to be ready. I've been ready all damned day. Food's the last thing on my mind, but maybe he's right, I really should eat something. Especially if there's a long night ahead planned.

Pulling off my jacket, I throw it over the chair before walking out of the room; my hands are attacking my tie and shirt buttons as I go. As I enter the lounge room it dawns on me that even though the room is lit, it's not because of overhead lights or even lamps: there are candles everywhere. Big ones, small ones. They give the room a romantic glow that warms me and calms my mood immediately. Walking toward one grouping of them on a side table, I realize that they haven't been burning for long. The wicks are long and the candles haven't burned down much. The only explanation is that Edward was here only minutes ago. I look around again, expecting to see him leaning against the doorjamb, glass of wine in hand, but no, I am alone.

Moving through to the kitchen I take note of more candles all around. I'm amazed that he managed to light all of these. The wicks are slightly shorter here, the wax more melted; he must have lit these before the lounge room.

There is a glass of red wine on the counter and a decanter of the ruby red liquid sitting beside it breathing. I can smell the remnants of delicate spices permeating the kitchen; it's familiar but I can't place the scent. I walk to the oven, but it isn't warm, which must mean whatever he has cooked is in the refrigerator. Opening it, I find my favorite Mediterranean lamb salad. Hmmm… He _is_ trying to impress, or placate possibly, if required.

Taking my plate to the dining table, I turn around and pick up my wine. The table has no silverware, so I walk back to get some from the drawer. My sudden twisting movement reminds me of what's in my ass—little rockets explode in my groin and my cock jumps—there's no way in hell I'll be sitting down to eat this meal. Instead I pick up my plate again and place it on the countertop, then steady my body with my hip against the edge and eat my meal.

There's no doubt about it, the food is delicious—thin strips of marinated lamb with a mint salad and labneh yogurt—but I'm more than a little pissed to be eating alone tonight. I'd hoped he'd be here. As I take a mouthful of my wine, guessing at it being a Pinot Noir considering it's lighter depth, and roll it around my mouth I feel appeased… to a point. The meal was delicious, and I wouldn't expect anything less, but I can't mask my disappointment at being here enjoying it without Edward.

My thoughts are a rapid cacophony of reasons that I can't make any sense of. The plug? Even though I'm worked up to a fever pitch already, I can understand it. We play games… often. It's what we do and have done for a long time. The meal… the candles? Again, there is nothing unusual about the gestures. And he said he 'needs me to be ready'? How? Where?

I put my plate and cutlery into the dishwasher and refill my wine then make my way to our bedroom. There are candles here too, and it shouldn't surprise me, but it does. Where the hell is Edward?

As I walk over to the dresser I pull off my socks and throw them in the clothes hamper then remove my watch, placing it carefully on the timber surface. The reflection in the large mirror above it surprises me. My hazel-green eyes aren't as bright as they usually are, they looked troubled, and the wine has given my cheeks a glow, but then again it could be the toy in my ass that has me flushed like a queen. Running my hand through my hair I muss it up a bit. The dark brown locks are tame after a day at work, even one where I must have pushed my fingers through it a million times, so I use both hands to craze it out a bit. Pulling my shirttails from my slacks then pushing the fabric off my shoulders, I drop the garment on the floor.

My eyes haven't once left my reflection in the mirror. I scan the ink scattered across my chest, arms and stomach, and smile at the story each one reminds me of, but it's my latest addition that really gets my attention. My nipples are pebbled; it may be because of the chill in the air, but more than likely because of what I hope is to come, and how these little babies will play a part. I lift my hands and flick my thumbs across each sensitive peak; it's not enough. I'm desperate for more. So I use my thumbs and forefingers to pinch the rings that decorate my chest, and it sends a jolt right through my overly sensitized body. I've had the piercings for a few months now. They're not tender anymore, but they are highly sensitive; the reason I got the piercings done I suppose.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear any noises behind me, not until my lover's words reach my ears. "I hope you're not starting without me, love." I turn my head to the voice and there he is. "I did ask you not to."

I scoff. "No. You told me not to get off, and I haven't." I turn back to the mirror and he appears behind me almost immediately. "I was only readying the goods." I flick my nipples again, and quick as lightning his hands close on mine, holding them there in a tight fist.

"This," he punctuates his words with a thrust of his hips, "has been readying you, Jas." The movement pushes against the plug, sending pulses soaring through my body.

"Ungh…" My eyes close and my head falls back onto his shoulder. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Did you miss me?" He twists my fists, rubbing the muscled part of my palm at the base of my thumbs over my piercings. That movement and another pulse of his hips has me groaning again.

"Can I say no?"

"I'd know you were lying."

I chuckle. He does know me, better than anyone. "Of course I missed you. I wanted you to bend me over as soon as I walked in the door. Fuck, I've wanted you all fucking day."

"I know." His teeth nip at my neck. "That's why you wore the plug."

"I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, love, and yours was to keep it deep inside you, imagining it was my cock, all day."

He's right—again.

"I understand you were a bit… what would be the right word? Cantankerous?"

"What, today?" I feel his lips lift into a smile against my skin. "You'd better believe I was. I suppose Emmett called you."

"He did. He also said I'd better make it worth your while. I think his words were, 'Put everyone out of their misery'." He lets go of one of my hands, which I immediately reach back and thread through his soft hair, then he moves his hand down to cup my cock through my slacks. "So hard." His words are a lustful moan this time.

"Only for you."

He spins me quickly in his arms, wrapping me back tight into his embrace and molds his mouth to mine, running his tongue along my lips before plunging it into my mouth. We both sigh into the kiss, the sounds of our elevating passion loud in the quiet room.

I can feel his erection pressing into mine, even more so when his hands drop to grasp my ass and pull me in even closer. The tips of his fingers graze over the base of the plug… Fuck!

My nipples brush across the subtle dusting of hair on his bare chest; it's as if I can feel every strand, and when they touch against Edward's own pebbled peaks I break the kiss, allowing my head to fall back, the sensations becoming just too much…and I know we haven't even really started yet.

He leans his forehead against my shoulder; I can feel the panting breaths against my heated skin as he calms himself. With his head rested where it is, he pulls his hips back and reaches in to undo my belt, pulling it from the loops of my pants with a reverent swirl of his wrist.

"I may have to do something with this," he says, still not lifting his head, and he flicks his wrist throwing it onto the bed behind us. When his hands have undone my zipper, he pushes the fabric of my Italian woolen pants down and it fluidly pools at my feet. His fingers meet the waist of my briefs, and he plays with the elastic for a while before pushing his hands under the fabric on my ass, clutching at my cheeks, before pulling me forward again.

This time when my barely covered erection meets his, the denim of his jeans pushes angrily against my skin. I can feel every seam, every button, like they are lit torches scorching my skin.

"Edward. Jesus!"

His only response is to do it again… and again… and again, until my body begins to beg him for more with needy thrusts of my own.

He lifts his head and finds my lips again. The kiss is angrier than before, or is it needy? I honestly can't define the difference at the moment, but it doesn't last for long. I feel his body fall away from mine, and then he is on his knees in front of me. His hands still tease my ass with squeezes on my flesh, fingers teasing occasionally against the plug, and he pushes his nose into my groin, breathing deeply against the steel hardness of my erection. Hands leave my butt and move back to the elastic around my hips. He plays with it, pulling it down and placing kisses where any skin becomes exposed. He licks over my hipbones, and along the muscles of my 'v'; his nose continues to do just as much work as his lips and tongue, pushing against me anywhere he can. I find myself placing my hands on the dresser behind me to support my weight and my increasingly wobbly legs.

"You're driving me crazy, Ed. Please, baby."

I hear a muttered, "Good," and then he is pulling my briefs down to expose my cock. He leaves them resting on the tops of my thighs. I almost expect for him to take me immediately into his mouth, but that would be too easy, instead he plays me with licks and kisses all over my most sensitive of flesh. He holds my length up against my stomach and nuzzles my balls, again with his nose, before laving it with his tongue.

I know it's pointless to beg, he'll do what he wants, but I find it hard not too, and the chanting begins with murmured pleas of "please, please, please..." I can almost feel him grinning, but am excited when he finally pushes my briefs down to join my slacks, and lifting one of my legs pushes the fabric away, bringing my leg back down so that my feet are spread.

He trails his hand up the sensitive inner skin of my leg, cupping my balls at the same time as he mouth engulfs me.

"Oh, oh, oh…" I take a deep breath to control myself. I'm so close to coming; he must realize this.

He backs off, letting my erection bounce out toward his face, and then kisses the tip. I can't see what is happening, just feel every delectable sensation; my head hangs back on my shoulders like my neck is made of jello. Not having any direct sensation on my dick gives me a chance to calm down a bit; my breathing eases and my pulse steadies.

"So beautiful," I hear spoken to me. It seems so far away. A hand meets my chest, and I can feel the splayed palm centered between my nipples, its fingers reaching for the sensitive buds. "So beautiful," he repeats. I'm sort of expecting something to happen, even though I don't know what, and am not surprised when he adds, "Don't come."

I don't even have a second to process the words when his fingers simultaneously flick my nipples and push on the plug. A jolt like lightning rushes through my body. Every muscle in my body tenses, including those that are wrapped around the plug, and my body arches tightly with the sensations. _Holy shit! _So close, but so far, but he knows that. His warning wasn't needed—not this time. But I need him to finish this and finish it quickly.

"You look absolutely tortured," he says as he stands.

I can't answer; I'm still trying to get my breath. All I can manage is to lift my head and nod. Our eyes meet; the intense gaze I see in his _must _be mirrored in mine. I continue to pant, my chest is a vibrato of movement, and I can't seem to get myself under control.

"You need to do something about this… Now."

He smirks. He _fucking_ smirks at me.

"Are you telling me what to do, Jas?"

"Fuck yeah, I am."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He shakes his head from side to side as if he's disappointed. He takes my chin in his hands and brings his face close to mine. "You need to get on the bed now."

_About fucking time, _I think like a petulant child, but something in me wants to defy him, I want to see whether I have it in me tonight to push some of his buttons, so I don't move.

His fingers tighten just a bit on my face. "Now, Jas." This time his tone is low and demanding.

_Yes! _Demanding Edward is always so much hotter than just a playful Edward, but being defiant for just a moment longer, I stand and stare at him, black lust filled eyes against black lust filled eyes, until with a lift of one brow and a smirk I turn and walk for the bed. Every step's a shot of desire through my body. I don't even pause when I get there, instead crawling up into the center of the mattress, ass in the air as I present myself to him.

I hear his feet pad across the floor; I can sense him close to me. A hand touches my right cheek, rubbing it with gentle circles. "Don't come." I was expecting that, and I'll try my utmost not to, I just honestly don't know how long I can hold out.

Lips meet my other cheek in a soft kiss and then there is nothing there anymore. Nothing until I feel, and hear, the swoosh of air as his hand comes down to meet my ass. My skin smarts immediately and I growl. It's not a hard slap but it's enough to sting. And as quickly as the slap came, so does his hand to gently pacifying the skin again.

When he pulls away I expect another; what I don't expect is a series of a dozen that get harder in pressure as well as alternating between both sides of my ass as well as over my hole. I feel every single one of them. Not just on the heated skin of my ass, but all the way through my body. The sensations radiating through me are like electrical pulses that originate in my ass.

Edward begins to sooth me again. I welcome the sensation. My body is on overload and I'm barely able to support my weight on my arms, so I lower my upper body until it's my elbows supporting me. All this does is thrust my ass higher into the air. Edward probably thinks my move is intentional and I wonder for a moment what he'll do with that.

"More, love? Is that want you want?"

There's a moment of pause and then a sting flares all over my rear. Fuck, it's my belt. He hasn't used it with any force, but fuck… it hurts. And then the nerve endings in my body begin to flame and I want more. "More." He gives it to me; only two more flicks of the narrow strip of leather against my tensed body. "Damn!" The burn is pronounced now, and it borders on pleasure and pain.

I feel his weight on the edge of the bed as he closes in on me and then his tongue is laving my hot skin. This too shoots straight through my body. It's as if my cock doesn't matter anymore. All I want is for him to continue with my ass, in whatever way he desires. His tongue moves to the top of my crease and he licks me from just above the plug to my tailbone, over and over. I can feel his breath near my hole, but he can't lick me there, not with the plug inside me. And he doesn't. The bed moves again and then the plug moves. He has his hand on it and is pushing it in and out. The thrusts aren't rhythmic; they are random—soft then hard, quick then slow. It has me clenching my fists and growling out.

And then it stops. Slap! He meets my skin directly over the plug. "Fuck!" I can't stop my exclamation. Again his hand meets my skin. Slap! "UNGH!" It's not just my ass he's hitting, it's my whole body—every cell of my body—spiraling into a vortex of absolute pleasure. He does this four more times and then his soft palm soothes me again. I can feel myself arching toward him. Seeking more of… I don't know what. Do I want the slaps, or the thrusts, or even the soothing grazes? I don't know. All of it. None of it. I'm on sensory overload. I can feel my cock jutting from my body. It seems to pulse with every touch he gives to my skin. I can also feel my balls, and they are tight and pulled into my body. I am so close, but everything he gives me makes me teeter. Nothing is quite enough to push me over the edge. It's sending me mad.

I'd think my lack of words would be just as telling as if I were screaming at him. I need to come. The urgency of my body, the anticipation of my mind, both are painful reminders of everything that has happened today.

"Edward." The word comes out as a deep growl. "Edward…"

I hear his feet moving again and he walks past my line of vision. There are no jeans. He is naked. He opens the drawer on his side of the bed and then closes it and walks back to behind me.

His hand finds the plug again and I feel him turn it. "I'm going to take it out now, Jas. Please don't come, love." His voice is lower, reverent. One hand is placed flat against my lower back and then he slowly begins to pull. The sensation of it leaving my body after so long is intense, and I have to will myself not to climax. I whimper. I can't help it. I smell wet wipes and imagine him placing it on the floor and then the bed lowers behind me. Edward's fingers run over each of my legs from the backs of my ankles to my thighs, and I know he is settling himself behind me, and I know what he is going to do.

When I feel the soft head of his dick press against me I want to thrust back in an effort to force him inside me faster, but the fact is I can barely move. I am at his total and utter mercy. "Oh, Jas…" Maybe he is at mine as well.

One firm thrust and he is inside me. "FUCK!" I bellow, and it is so intense that one of my arms lifts and I slam my fist into the bed over and over, as I repeat, "Fuck, fuck."

Edward is grunting above me as he pushes in and out. His thrusts are forceful and he pulls back just enough that each stroke passes over my sweet spot. I am so close, teetering right at the edge of the edge now. And when he grasps my hips in his hands and slams into me, almost pushing my whole body forward with the momentum of his thrusts, I leg go, falling into an abyss that causes my body to shutdown and I pass out.

"Jas, love," the quiet words seem far away but they pull me back, beckon to me, and I return, opening my eyes to find Edward lying on his side beside me, looking into my eyes with a concerned expression.

"Hey." It's all I can get out.

"Hey, yourself." He smiles and leans in, kissing me on the tip of my nose.

We lay there just looking at each other for the longest time, silly smiles gracing both our faces.

"I love you," he says, taking my hand in his and clasping it in his fist.

"I know."

"Do you forgive me?"

"What the hell for?"

"For putting you through that." Only Edward could worry about how I 'feel' after I've come that hard.

"You silly man. There is nothing to forgive." His smile is enough of an assurance. "But tell me," I ask. "What's the deal with the candles?"

.

.

_Hope you enjoyed my return to the boys and their games._


	3. Chapter 3 The Scene

_This plot bunny for my Pushed boys wouldn't quit, so here it is. Had no help with this one, so if you find any mistakes, I take full responsibility. Enjoy!_

_The previous two chapters were written in the first person and in present tense, but I'm doing this one in the third person and in past tense. They are all independent chapters really, and they should stand-alone, so I'm testing the waters so to speak. Hope you like it._

_Warning: Some of the themes in this one are a little bit aggressive and there is a lot of gratuitous use of the words 'whore' and 'cum'. You've been warned._

_Disclaimer: My only claim is to this plot. This story is rated M. It has adult themes, including M/M slash. If you don't like boys together . . . Don't read!_

**.**

**.**

**Pushed to the Edge - Chapter 3: The Scene**

A tall well-dressed man with dark hair and a killer smile walked into the bar of the high-end hotel he was staying at and searched the room for a quiet seat. It was busy for a Tuesday night. There were a few small groups of friends dressed in expensive but casual clothing, a table of work colleagues, obvious because of their tailored daytime attire and stilted conversation, and even a few couples scattered around the room.

One of the couples in particular caught his attention: an incredibly handsome man with uniquely defining hair, who reminded him of someone he knew, and his equally beautiful partner, a blond with stunning blue eyes. It was obvious they were in love. Their hands were merely touching in the middle of the table, but the light caress of the blond's fingers over the ends of his partner's was intimate in its simplicity, and the couple's accompanying enraptured gaze proved to the man beyond a doubt that these two were very special to each other.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight and wish with all he had that his own love could be here with him tonight.

Unfortunately that was not to be.

As he moved closer to the bar he realized that the only seats available were bar stools, one in the middle of the long expanse of marble and one farther down the end near the piano. He made his way to the end of the bar, deciding quickly to avoid the middle seat after the woman sitting on the stool next to it caught his eye in the bar mirror in front of her, smiling seductively at him and beckoning him over to her neighboring seat with a slight nod of her head. _No thanks_, he thought. He certainly did not need a flirty woman coming on to him tonight—any night for that matter—but definitely not tonight; he was too tired to deal with it. He smiled as he walked past, not wanting to seem like a total bastard, but his smile was one that said, 'Thanks, but no thanks.' Her accompanying nod let him know he had been understood, even if the look of disappointment that crossed her face was anything less than obvious.

Pulling out the stool and sitting down on its comfortable black leather seat, the man took in his appearance in that same mirror. He looked tired, which was understandable considering the two long days he'd had. He didn't mind traveling for business too much, the company certainly treated them well when they traveled—high-end hotels and lofty expenses' budgets—but it didn't disguise the fact that he was away from home; away from the man he loved. Having spent the first night in his room working through briefs for meetings today, he felt entitled to a stiff drink tonight, which was why he was here now.

Hoping to get a phone call from home, he pulled out his cell and placed it on the glossy surface of the bar just as the bartender approached him. "What can I get for you this evening, sir?"

He smiled, looking over the handsome boy in front of him as he answered, "A double Gentleman Jack, thanks." As the bartender placed a napkin on the bar's surface in front of him, the man appreciated the well-groomed elegance of the boy in his black pants and starched white shirt complete with bow tie. He had short nearly black hair, clear skin and a firm ass, hugged tight by his pants and made all the more delectably obvious as he reached for the top shelf to pull down the bottle of liquor. When the bartender turned back to the man, placing a crystal tumbler on the counter in front of the man and pouring a generous double shot into the glass, he accompanied it with a subtle wink. Hmm, the man thought, interesting. Interesting indeed. But he didn't have a lot of time to dwell on the flirtation because the boy was gone only seconds later to attend to the woman farther down and to a waitress who had returned to the counter with orders for the tables.

The man didn't resist following the bartender's movement away with his eyes. There were some things in life that just needed attention, and that boy's fine ass was one of them.

Two full mouthfuls of the warm liquid in his glass followed as he observed the boy and he was just distracted enough not to realize someone was standing behind him until he heard throaty words whispered close to his ear. "He is _very_ handsome, isn't he?"

Without turning the man brought his eyes to the mirror so that he could look at the owner of the voice. The couple at the table and the boy behind the bar had aroused his attention, but this man almost stopped his heart with his incredible beauty and sultry tone.

_Not good, not good, not good_, he chanted to himself as he met the vivid gaze of the man behind him. The impact of this man's eyes in the mirror was enough to throw him off balance and he could only imagine what they would do if he were to look at them without the disconnection the mirror provided. He couldn't allow himself to feel like this—it was wrong.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he again lifted his glass to his lips, throwing back the remainder of the whiskey in his glass. He looked at his cellphone lying there on the bench, warring him with what it represented, and took a deep breath as every nerve in his body warned him to be aware of the man behind him.

"Do you mind?" the sultry voice asked as it moved away, but he knew it was a vacant question; the man had already pulled out the stool next to him and was sitting on it without waiting for his reply.

"Do I have a choice?"

The voice laughed. "You _always_ have a choice." The words filled him with unease.

"Good evening, sir. What can I get you tonight?" He'd seen the bartender approach out of the corner of his eye and heard the words, but he didn't turn and watch the interaction, he didn't even watch it in the mirror. He just kept his eyes on his phone, willing something from it, he just wasn't sure what.

"Vodka on ice, thanks."

"Certainly, sir." The movement behind the bar started again and the man allowed himself to look up and into the mirror, watching the bartender as he moved. The man felt it the much safer option at this point rather than the man beside him.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new to town?" It was obvious the words were directed at him, but he waited, unsure as to whether he should answer. The delay brought with it another question. "Well?"

"I'm not from around here. No."

"Hmm. No, you don't look like a west-coaster. I'm thinking east, maybe New York or . . . Boston?" He paused, possibly re-evaluating his guess. "No. Not Boston. New York."

"Why would you presume that?" The man still didn't look to his side, but he did bring his eyes up to the mirror.

"Your suit is refined . . . your look tailored. But there is something about you. An edge, if you will. This isn't how you look on the weekends." He could see the beautiful man shake his head in the reflection. "No. You like to push boundaries in everything that you do. I can just imagine that hair of yours—that slicked back, neat hair of yours that is slightly longer than your 'current' image dictates. I can imagine my hands pulling it . . . gripping it while I . . . fuck you." The last two words were whispered quietly . . . discretely, but he heard every syllable of them, and turned his head immediately to the man who'd said them.

"Who—" he started loudly, defiantly, but quickly lowered his voice. "Who the hell do you think you are to say that to me?"

"I'm your every dream and fantasy, gorgeous. I can make you soar . . . _if _you let me."

The man, flustered by what was happening, replied, "I don't know who you are and what you 'think' I'm looking for, but I am not that man. I am— Jesus, I'm not even single," he growled out. "I have a partner and I would never deceive him."

"Where is this 'partner' of yours?"

"Why the hell does it matter? It doesn't matter!"

"Oh, but it does." The words were like honey, oozing over him, sweetening him with every utterance. "He's not here . . . but _I _am. I'm here and I want you. I want to blow your world."

"No." The man was shaking his head, backward and forward, his eyes closed, trying desperately to drown out the words. "You can't say those things. I've never been unfaithful and I have no intention of starting tonight."

"But you want me." The man opened his eyes and looked down at the glossy surface of the bar and his cell phone sitting quietly on its surface, trying desperately to ignore the man beside him. "I know you do," the words continued. "It's like a fire burning in your gut, flaming brighter with every word I say. Maybe you've never been tempted before. I saw you looking at that beautiful boy behind the bar. I also saw you admiring that lovely couple sitting at the table over there. And you enjoyed looking at them, didn't you? But they didn't tempt you. Not like I do. And it's driving you crazy—this warring with yourself over what's right and wrong."

"I don't know why you're doing this. I've said I'm not interested. Please leave me alone." He took a chance and looked to his side, hoping to reinforce his words with a determined stare. What he saw almost floored him. The man was seated, turned toward him, with one arm draped casually against the bar, supporting his weight, the other was resting across his leg. This in itself wasn't unusual and apart from the man's delicious looks and allure, wasn't enough to garner much of a reaction at all, but it was what the man was doing with his hand under the darkened lip of the bar that made him swallow hard. He had his hand on his groin and was obviously rubbing at his cock through his black leather pants. A shock of disbelief burned through his body. Never had he been so overtly hit on before, and _never _had he been so unable to pull his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"You like what you see, gorgeous? Can you imagine my cock in your mouth . . . in your ass?" The words were accompanied by another tighten of his hand over his groin. "Something tells me you like taking big hard cocks like mine. You like to be fucked, don't you? Hard . . . fast . . . " he paused, his whispered words hovering in the air around them. "Does _he _fuck you hard and fast, gorgeous?"

"Stop. No more. God, no more . . . " The man's words were a plea now, begging for lenience from the man across from him.

"He'll never know. I won't tell him if you don't." Two sets of dark eyes met, held and defied. "And you wouldn't tell him, gorgeous. You wouldn't hurt him that way." The sinful man stood and took the needed two steps toward him, bringing him close to his body. "He'll. Never. Know." The beautiful stranger was so close that the man could feel his hard erection through the leather of his pants and pushing against his upper arm. That was until he bent down, leaning close to his ear and whispering a final, "He'll never know."

The man sat up straighter and pushed his hands through the hair on his head, pushing into the strands and gripping it tightly. He then motioned for the bartender. "I'm leaving now. Put this on my room."

"Certainly, sir."

In no time at all a hotel check landed on the bar and he signed his name, then he picked up his phone and walked quickly from the room, not looking back at the beautiful man again.

.

.

Not believing what had almost happened, Jasper tried to calm his breaths as he waited for the elevator. He'd been so fucking tempted—tempted like he'd never been tempted before. He knew Edward would never have to find out. He could have a night of insane bliss with that man—and he knew it would be—and he could get away with it too, but he couldn't do that to his love. Not to Edward. Never to Edward.

All he needed now was to go up to his room and get a good night's sleep. He'd fly home tomorrow and it would be all behind him then.

The ding of the elevator signaled its arrival and he stepped inside once the older couple exiting it was safely out. He pressed the button for his floor and stepped to the rear of the car. The doors were just about to close when he heard hurried footsteps and someone pushed through the doors just before they closed.

It was the beautiful man from the bar.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I could tell you that it's none of your business and that I'm going to _my_ room . . . " the eyes that bored into his made his dick twitch, "but that would be a lie, and you know it."

"I said no."

"But did you really mean it?" The man stepped toward him.

"Yes, I meant it."

"Bullshit." The man cupped Jasper's growing erection through his slacks. "This tells me otherwise."

The feel of the man's hand on his hard cock finally did him in and Jasper took the final half step to close the distance between them and slammed his mouth into the beautiful man's. The kiss was electric, unlike any other he had ever received, and it was enough to finally shut off his mind and just allow his body to react. He had to allow his body to react. He would deal with the consequences of his actions later. There was no other alternative.

Jasper was vaguely aware of them moving from the elevator car and down the hall toward his room. Even as they walked—hurried—out in open, under the watchful eye of the security cameras, they began to pull at clothes and undo buttons.

Jasper's body needed this man like it needed air. It was necessary to his ongoing survival. If he had thought the pull to him when he was only looking at the man was strong, well now that they were kissing . . . groping . . . fucking with their clothes on . . . it was like nothing he had ever experienced.

The transition from the hall and possible exposure didn't cause them pause, they were still needy and demanding, almost violent with each other's bodies. And as they crashed against the wall Jasper suddenly realized that they were in his room, in his sanctuary, in the place he had spoken to Edward only the night before—only that morning.

He couldn't do this.

"I can't. Please leave. I just can't." He sat on the edge of the bed, placing his elbows on his knees and grabbed his hair again in his fists. His frustration glaringly obvious. "Please leave."

"Like hell I will," the man roared. "Not with this in my pants." Jasper looked up to see the man angrily cupping his groin. "You're gonna fuck me, or I'm gonna fuck you. It's gonna happen, man; I haven't been this turned on in a long fucking while." Jasper heard a devious laugh. "You're lucky I'm not making you pay."

Jasper sat up abruptly, the man's comment processing in his mind. "You're a whore?"

"And a damned good one at that." The 'whore's' smirk challenged him.

"A fucking whore! Did you expect to get money out of me for the privilege of fucking you?" Jasper was enraged.

The whore laughed. "Yes, at first, but then I decided you were worth the challenge and the free sex."

"Fuck you!"

"Please."

"I have never paid for sex in my life and I never will." Jasper turned and stormed over to the room's dry bar, pulling out a small bottle of whiskey, pouring it quickly into a glass, and downing it all in one gulp. He turned back around, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Get the fuck out of my room."

The whore laughed again. "You don't really want that."

"Get the fuck out of my room," Jasper screamed, repeating his command.

"No."

Throwing the small empty bottle on the floor, Jasper hurried to the whore, intending to forcefully remove him from the room, but as soon as they touched again the intense need to claim this man rushed over him. He needed him. He had to have him. And he would.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," the whore taunted.

Jasper grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, straddling his thighs and locking him in place. Not that the whore was really struggling, in fact he seemed rather impressed with himself. All this did was spur Jasper on more. Even though he knew this was wrong, he couldn't help himself, but there was no way in hell he was going to make any of it easy.

The whore's eyes were almost feral in their intensity. Jasper could tell he was a wanton bastard, intent on destroying his life. He would show the bastard what he'd gotten himself into—fuck him.

Reaching up, Jasper pulled off his already loosened tie. "I _am_ going to fuck you, whore, but I'm going to do it _my_ way." He leaned forward, grasping the man's forearms in his hands and roughly pushing them above his head. "My way," he repeated as he tied the silk fabric tightly around the man's wrists. "Don't fucking move."

The whore clenched his teeth together and groaned, holding Jasper's gaze with his own. The fact that even though he was lying there now and not fighting him, he didn't seem to be submitting either, and that spurred Jasper on, causing him to reach for the man's black button down. He grasped the sides in his hands and pulled them apart, the sound of tearing fabric the only accompaniment to their heavy breathing.

"_That _you will pay me for."

"Like hell I will."

Jasper bent his hips and closed his lips around the whore's left nipple, eliciting a deep groan for his effort. "Fuck," the man exclaimed as he bucked his hips under Jasper. "Fuck," he cried again when he was rewarded for his outburst by a bite on his tender flesh.

"You like that whore? You like the pain?"

"Ungh..." is all he got back.

Jasper laughed and swapped sides, mirroring his action and getting a similar response again. He sat back up and shuffled forward so that he was directly over the man's cock. As he bent forward, aiming his lips for the man's throat, he rolled his hips, allowing them both to feel the intense sensation of their cocks rubbing together, but there was too much of a barrier between them; he needed to do something about that. Jasper moved his lips to the man's mouth and hungrily pushed his tongue inside. The kiss was desperate like all the rest, pushing them to a conclusion that he wasn't sure he actually wanted but was at a loss to stop.

Jasper crawled back down the man's body, pausing briefly to push the torn shirt away. He couldn't remove it now because of the restraints on the man's wrists, but he could move it aside and expose the amazing chest underneath. Firm, defined pecs and abs, clear skin, a smattering of hair shadowing his navel and disappearing under the band of his hot, leather pants. Jasper took a deep breath. The man might be a whore and a player, but he was fucking beautiful—absolutely delicious actually. Never had he felt an attraction like the one he was feeling tonight.

_Oh, Edward, please forgive me_.

The soft black leather under his hands was too beautiful to destroy, so Jasper slowly undid the button and eased down the zipper. As he opened the fastening he wasn't at all shocked to find nothing underneath. The soft trail of hair continued to be revealed as he finished the zip to its farthest point. Bending down he licked the soft skin of the man's pelvis, breathing deeply and learning this new scent. Leather, skin, man. _Fuck._

Grasping the pants by the waist, he eased them over the man's hips and down his long legs. He had to stop and pull off the black boots he was also wearing, but he did so quickly, throwing them on the floor and gently laying the pants over the back of a chair.

"That's very considerate of you." Jasper heard the words and looked up at the whore's face. As he stood there and started to remove his clothes, he didn't answer the question, and the two men just stared at each other. Jasper couldn't help but notice the man's Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed; it was nice to know he was making such an impact on him as well.

"Fucking gorgeous," his captive said, and Jasper pulled his eyes, which had been locked on the man's hard cock, back to his face. The man's eyes were roaming seductively over his torso, lingering on his ink and his pierced nipples. Jasper could actually see his chest move with each shuddered breath and he couldn't help but be affected by it.

As he threw his own slacks over the same chair and began to move back to the bed he demanded, "You'd better be worth it."

"Oh, I am. I will blow your mind," the man drawled and then pulled his lower lip into his mouth.

_Jesus, _Jasper thought as he began tonguing and nipping up the man's leg, using his teeth more than he ever would normally. It wasn't hard and he wasn't being cruel, but he was definitely leaving little red marks in his wake—they seemed to be appreciated. When he reached the whore's cock he breathed deeply for the second time tonight, committing this new smell to memory. It was the leather that really made the difference; maybe he'd keep those pants for himself.

He was anxious to get his cock inside the beautiful whore, so he had no intention of long sweet foreplay, but he needed to taste the guy's dick. He ran his nose up and down the length a few times. This truly was a perfect penis. Never had he seen better. He briefly wondered what a cock like this could command on the open market. It would be almost enough to sell your soul for, but then that was what he was doing anyway. He may as well enjoy the experience.

Swiping his tongue firmly along the jutting length in front of him, Jasper moaned along with the man lying on his bed. "So good . . . Jesus!" Jasper just smiled, happy to be causing such a reaction. He continued to lave the man's dick; lick it, and suck it until the guy was nearly delirious on the bed.

"Wha— What's your name?"

Jasper pulled off the guy after edging his teeth along the length of his cock, the light nip of his teeth on the sensitive flesh of the guy's head totally intentional.

"Fuck!"

"Nope, not that. You can call me, Jay."

"You have a wicked mouth, Jay." The guy panted out between breaths.

"So I've been told." Considering the fellatio enough for now he moved back again and stood at the foot of the bed.

"I'm—"

Jasper stopped him before he could say another word. "I don't care and I don't want to know. To me 'whore' will be sufficient."

"Fuck you!"

"No, no. You made your bed whore, and now you're gonna lie in it." The man on the bed narrowed his eyes and glared. Jasper couldn't help but note that his dick stood a little higher with the action. "Get on your knees now. I'll treat you just like the good whore that you are and fuck you hard from behind. What comes out of your mouth between now and then will determine how much lube I use."

"What about what goes into my mouth?" The man looked longingly at Jasper's long uncut cock, jutting from his body and weeping profusely. Jasper knew what he wanted but shook his head.

"Never," the whore said, incensed. Jasper snorted at the man's admission. "I mean it. I would never bite you—not that cock—it's far too perfect."

"No thanks. The only place this cock is going is into your ass, and I'm gonna watch that ass leak me from it when I'm done. Now get on your knees."

"You want to fuck me bare?" The whore laughed loudly. "That I would never have believed."

"I'm already going to hell, I may as well make the most of it, and if you don't shut up it will be bare and dry—your choice."

Jasper would never intentionally fuck someone dry, but he was sure going to make the guy think he would, and as the whore struggled to turn over with his arms restrained, Jasper quickly moved and got his travel tube of lube.

"Fucking perfect." And it was. This ass was one fantasies were made of: tight, round, pale—perfect.

"I'm glad you think so." The ass swayed temptingly in front of him.

"I'd shut your smart mouth if I were you. I still haven't decided how I'm going to fuck you. How do you like it, whore? Do you like a bit of pain? Does that turn you on?"

"Anything," the man moaned out. "Just do it."

Jasper could see a thread of pre-cum dripping onto the sheets between the guy's legs. Yes. He moved closer and rubbed his palm over the hot flesh of the guy's ass, feeling his cock throb along with the sensation. Taking his free hand he grasped himself and stroked long deliberate rubs along his prick. He needed the friction. He needed to fuck this guy.

Jasper made a show of leaning forward and spitting saliva onto the whore's tight hole. He then used this thumb to massage the spit around and around. "Jesus," came the cry from below. "Fuck!"

"You like that, whore. You like strangers fucking your ass?" With that he pushed his thumb into the tight ring, right up to the second knuckle. "For a whore you're still pretty tight. How do you manage that?" He continued to pull his thumb out and then push it back in until the man in front of him was moaning and rutting backward.

"More, please, more," he cried out. Jasper acknowledged his request, removing his thumb but pushing two fingers back in its place. "Yes! Fuck, yes." He continued to fuck the guy's hole, deliberately searching for his prostate as he did. If he was going to fuck a whore, he was going to make it memorable over any of the other John's the guy had been with.

"You are a slut, aren't you, beautiful. Pushing back on my fingers like you can't get enough of them. You may be a whore but you love sex, you're a slut for it. A slut for my cock." As he pushed a third finger in and continued to fuck the guy, he leaned forward and got close to his ear. "But finger's aren't enough for whores, are they? Are you ready for my cock yet, slut?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes. Fuck me bare—dry—I don't care. Please fuck me. Come in me. I want to feel you in me; I want to feel you run out of me." The man was almost delirious with his need.

"My pleasure." Jasper's own cock was so hard that he was having trouble concentrating on what he was doing. The need to push into the guy below him was almost primal. He pulled his fingers from the whore's ass, earning a disapproving moan in response, then he made a show of spitting into his hand again, but quietly squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his palm, slathering it all over his cock and then pushing those same slicked fingers back into the quivering hole in front of him.

"So . . . so good," the man groaned, "but please I need your dick. Fuck me, please."

Jasper pulled out his fingers for the last time and taking his cock in hand lined it up at the guy's entrance. He paused . . . the anticipation of what this was going to be like almost too much, but after a moment he nudged his head into the tight muscle.

"God, yes!" the man cried and tried to push back onto the cock that was just inside him. Jasper quickly grabbed his hips, holding him still.

"No. I do this. This is mine. Stay still." And with that he pushed forward until he could feel his balls touching the whore's below him. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from coming straight away and held still again.

"Fuck me." He heard from below him. "Jesus Christ, hurry up and fuck me."

Jasper took just enough time to settle his heartbeat a fraction. "My pleasure." He pulled back until just the very tip of his cock was inside the tight ass and slammed back in again. This elicited a deep throaty moan from the man below him. "You like that, whore?" he asked again.

"Yes. God, yes," came the reply.

"So tight, so perfect . . . Would never have though a whore could feel so damned good." He pulled out again to just the tip and ploughed back in . . . over and over, punishing the guy's prostate with every inward push.

"Gonna come," he heard. "Can't wait."

Jasper pulled all the way out. The move was almost torture for him because he was so close himself, but he did.

"Fuck, _fuck_. What are you doing?"

Jasper leaned forward, sliding his slick cock along the guy's crease, and spoke softly but with determination once he was close enough to the man's ear. "You don't get to come until I say."

"Fuck you. I'm not your fucking submissive; I'll come when I fucking want to. Stick that cock back in me now or you won't be doing it again after I use my hand."

Jasper laughed at that. This was one sexy guy, even more so when he was demanding. He had wondered how far he could push him—this was obviously his limit.

He stood back up, the short break giving him time to calm down and he was happy that the time would give him a dozen or more extra strokes before he'd come himself. "Are you ready whore? Are you ready to get well and truly fucked?"

"Just do it, before I get myself off."

"My pleasure."

Jasper held his hips, lined up again, and brought it home. Pound after powerful pound spiraling them both to mind-blowing releases.

When Jasper felt the first signs of the man's ass contracting around his cock it took everything in him to hold back enough to allow himself to appreciate both of their releases. He watched the man's fists clench tight through his orgasm and reveled in every moment of seeing the whore lose himself to the pleasure.

When it was Jasper's turn to fly, he pumped three more times, spilling his load deep inside the warm cavity he had made his tonight.

"Gah," he bellowed, the sound a direct agreement with all of the feelings that poured through his body and out of his cock. With no strength left in his limbs he collapsed onto the body below him.

"That was fucking incredible," was all he could get out, but he was able to push his fingers into the soft hair in front of him and turn the man's head. He was also able to crash his lips to the man's mouth and revel in his delicious flavor as well as the euphoria that was part of what had happened there tonight.

Jasper felt himself soften and slip from the man's ass. As he moved back and off the warm body below him, he couldn't resist looking to see where he had been.

"Fucking hell. That is the hottest thing I have ever seen," he said as he watched a trickle of his cum dribble from the man's hole. "Seriously, the hottest thing ever."

"Glad you approve." Was all he heard as he climbed back up the bed and settled, draping himself comfortably around the man beside him.

.

.

Jasper woke, the muted glow from the bathroom the only light in the room. It was still early; there was just a hint of light shinning in around the heavy drapes on the windows.

"Ed," he whispered close to his partner's ear. "Sweetheart. It's time to get up if we're going to make the plane on time."

Jasper moved so that his front was touching Edward's back and began nuzzling on his ear, knowing that would wake him up quickly.

"Donwanna," was the mumbled reply. "So sleepy."

"I know, baby, but we need to go. Come on, wake up."

Edward rolled over in Jasper's arms, snuggling into his body. After a few minutes of gentle coaxing, involving kisses and caresses and even a few gropes, Edward finally began to realize where he was, and as soon as he did he pulled back looking Jasper defiantly in the eyes.

"We're actually in L.A., aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Fuck."

"Yep."

"And that all really happened?"

"Yep," Jasper replied and leaned forward capturing Edward's lips in a confirming kiss.

"Holy shit," Edward said once they had moved apart. "That was totally fucking sensational."

"I know," Jasper agreed. "_You_ were totally fucking sensational." He nuzzled into Edward's neck again. "And totally fucking hot."

"Would you believe I really felt like a whore? You had me totally feeling like a whore . . . and I loved it."

"I loved it too, _whore_," Jasper teased, then pulled back and smiled, showing Edward his dimples and proving his words to be in jest. "And I totally get what you mean. I was utterly in the zone too. When you walked into that bar, I didn't once allow myself to believe it was you—mind you those pants helped, but that is another story. You know, I was even talking to myself like you were back home, convincing myself I was betraying you. I think it actually just made it all even hotter—helped set the scene. If I hadn't done that it wouldn't have been illicit and definitely not as much fun."

"Oh, it was fun—amazing fun. When can we do it again?"

Jasper chuckled. "Definitely one day, but maybe next time we'll need to come up with something different. I'd hate for us to become 'predictable'."

"I don't think we'll ever become predictable, Jas."

"No, nor do I." Jasper kissed Edward again. "We don't always have to teeter on the edge, baby, actually, I think we have time now to be utterly sappy and in love. Show me how much you love me, Ed."

"My pleasure," Edward smirked as he shuffled under the covers, ready to show Jasper just how much he did indeed love him.

"Jesus!"

Jasper's aroused exclamation was all that was needed to pull them back into their reality. There'd be plenty of days for leather pants, illicit encounters, restraints, and his own personal fuckhot 'whore'.

.

.

_Thanks for reading._

_Hope you enjoyed yet another return to the boys and their games._


End file.
